El chico perfecto
by LadyGeminis
Summary: Renée decide que ya es hora de que Bella asiente la cabeza y deje de desmadrarse. Y ya sabe como: buscándole un chico como, por ejemplo, Edward Cullen? Pero, ¿Qué tiene planeado exactamente su madre?


**Disclaimer: **La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Setephanie Meyer.

**Resumen: **Renée decide que ya es hora de que Bella asiente la cabeza y deje de desmadrarse. Y ya sabe como: buscándole un chico como, por ejemplo, Edward Cullen? Pero, ¿Qué tiene planeado exactamente su madre?

Espero vuestras opinones para saber si les gustó :)

* * *

**El chico perfecto**

_¿Q__ué sentido tiene correr cuando estamos en la carretera equivocada?_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo1.**

**R**enée suspiró por décima vez en esos veinte minutos que llevaba luchando contra sus pesados ojos. En la mesita de delante del sofá reposaba solitariamente un vaso vacío de café. Se llevó dos dedos al pliegue de la nariz para coger y expulsar aire, repetidamente. Volvió a mirar la pantalla del móvil, la cual lucía apagada. Tecleó un número con rapidez y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—_Este móvil está apagado o fue..._ —cortó la llamada antes de seguir hablando con el contestador de su hija.

Desde hacía un tiempo que su hija, Bella, le gustaba salir por las noches y solo estaba en casa cuando era bien entrada la madrugada y luego, se pasaba hasta las cuatro de la tarde durmiendo. Y en cuanto se levantaba, se duchaba, vestía, comía algo y volvía a irse...

...y siempre la misma rutina.

Echó de menos en los tiempos en que Bella apenas tenía un amigo.

Desde hacía un tiempo, justo cuando se comenzó a juntar con Jessica Stanley y sus amigas que su hija había probado el gusto de las fiestas y ahora no podía vivir sin ellas. Renée maldijo la hora en que hizo la promesa de "poder salir todas las noches siempre y cuando mantengas tus notas estables".

Recordó aquel fatídico día en que llegó final de curso y con ello, las vacaciones.

—Mamá... —había susurrado en un canturreo Bella—. Me prometiste que si aprobaba todas podría salir _todas_ las noches.

—No, te dije que si mantenías tus notas estables.

Bella se encogió de hombros y le dio el sobre donde dentro se hallarían las notas.

Cuando vio los resultados no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada por su hija; le gustaba que aprobara por alguna motivación, sin embargo, ¿Por qué le gustaban tantos esas fiestas donde solo había alcohol, baile y sexo? Bella nunca fue una bailarina excelente si ni siquiera sabía caminar en una superficie plana sin tropezarse.

Una voz en el interior de Renée le avisó que quizá Bella no bailara, sino que dedicase a otras cosas.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Conocía a su hija; jamás haría algo así, tener relaciones con el primero que se le cruzara delante. Aunque, tampoco sabía si tenía novio, ¿Y si se había estado viendo con algún chico que ella sabía que nunca sería aprobado por sus padres?

Aún daba gracias de que su hija, teniendo dieciocho casi diecinueve años —con vida estudiantil—, le pidiera permiso para salir, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que Bella se estaba desmadrando, _demasiado_. Por eso debería poner freno antes de que se volviese una adicta a las fiestas.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza para quitarse todas esas extrañas ideas que pensaba cuando el sueño predominaba parte de tiempo por esperar a una hija que solo dios sabe dónde se encuentra.

Frustrada volvió a teclear el número de su hija para volver a escuchar lo mismo de antes:

—_Este móvil está apagado o fuera de..._ —lo apagó y quiso estamparlo contra la pared que tenía al lado.

Fue entonces que escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse con bastante ruido y luego un portazo y un gemido de dolor.

Renée se levantó apresuradamente para ver como su hija se encontraba acostada en el suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba. No sabía quitado ni la chaqueta cuando su madre comenzó a echarle la bronca sobre las horas en las que llegaba.

Bella frunció el ceño, apretando una de sus manos contra el lado derecho de su cabeza, la voz de su madre era como un disco rallada que siempre repite lo mismo y se cuela por tus oídos provocándote un dolor de cabeza.

—Shhh... —susurró la chica mientras miraba a su madre desde el suelo.

Renée abrió los ojos con desmedida y se agachó para estar a su altura.

—Bella, ¿Estás borracha?

Y una risita proveniente de la interpelada le dio la afirmativa a la mujer.

Desde principios de vacaciones que Bella no había llegado ningún día borracha, ya fuera porque no bebió o por cualquier otra cosa; no le importaba, pero ver la realidad de los hechos ante sus narices era bastante decepcionante. ¿Cómo pudo haber acabado así?

—Mamá —dijo con la voz algo distorsionada—. N-No eshtoy borracha... Sholo canshada —volvió a reír apegando la cabeza contra el suelo mientras la furia de Renée crecía por momentos.

—¡Levántate inmediatamente del suelo! —gritó y fue un grito de lo más espantoso.

—No grites —exigió molesta.

¡Le dolía la cabeza! ¿A caso no tenía respecto?

Renée frunció el ceño, se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras para infundirse dentro de su cama y dormir placidamente, dejando en la entrada a su hija intentando levantarse.

**Edw****ardBe****lla**_Edw__ardBe__lla_**Edw****ardBe****lla**_Edw__ardBe__lla_**Edw****ardBe****lla**_Edw__ardBe__lla_**Edw****ardBe****lla**_Edw__ardBe__lla_

El sol pegó con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Bella, y la muchacha frunció el ceño sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza se extendía por su cuero cabelludo. Se giró sobre si misma quedando con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

De repente, el sueño comenzó a vencerle de nuevo, sin embargo un buen estruendo en la puerta de su habitación la sobresaltó.

—¡Bella! ¡Hija! ¿Qué tal estás? —a toda respuesta, recibió un gruñido—. Eso te pasa por beber, pensaba que lo sabías. Bueno, levántate —el sonido de la voz de Renée pasó de ser uno amable y cariñoso a todo lo contrario; la seriedad fue de dueña de sus palabras—. Tenemos que hablar.

Renée se marchó de su habitación, recordándole que tenía cinco minutos para bajar.

Por obligación, Bella se arrastró fuera de la cama y sin vestirse ni nada, bajó las escaleras. Necesitaría un gelocatil, una tila o algo que le calmase ese dolor.

En la mesa de la cocina, con el rostro indestructible se encontraba su madre, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho no mostraban un buen augurio de la bronca que seguro le caería. Casi con miedo se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

El rostro de Bella estaba pálido, sin emoción, con el pelo revuelto y desordenado y unas ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos chocolates que, en esos momentos, estaban apagados. El silencio se instauró en la habitación, y la muchacha casi quiso romperlo, pero prefería que fuera su madre quien hablara primero; ya tendría tiempo de pedir perdón.

—Bella —dijo, por fin—. Estoy muy decepcionada.

Eso no fue un golpe bajo, pues se lo esperaba. ¿Qué madre no se sentiría así al ver como tu hija, quien era una persona madura y responsable, se comportaba como una cría sin medidas?

—Mamá, si me dej... —pero Renée se había puesto de pie, dándole un golpe a la mesa.

—¡No, Bella! Se acabaron las salidas nocturnas, que entres a esta casa cuando te de la gana como si fueras independiente, y me da igual las notas, las promesas y todo.

Bella frunció el ceño y también se levantó, arrastrando la silla con rabia.

—No puedes hacerme esto. Solo ha sido un día que me he pasado con las bebidas, yo...

Renée la cortó abruptamente con las palabras que condenarían a Bella durante las dos últimas semanas de verano:

—Bella, escúchame atentamente porque no lo repetiré —los ojos de su hija brillando con fulgor, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación—: Estás dos semanas que vienen, tenía pensado como bien sabes, ir a Forks a casa de una vieja amiga, y te había dado el permiso para quedarte...

—Mamá —intentó cortar, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

—No te preocupes, vas a poder quedarte aquí —el rostro de Bella se suavizó—, va a venir su familia a nuestra casa, y no podrás quedar ya que son _nuestros_ invitados.

El rostro de Bella enrojeció por la ira contenida, quería gritar, insultar y llorar de impotencia.

Se podía quedar en su casa, con sus cosas pero no podía salir, ¿Acaso su madre quería que se pasara de niñera cuidando a sus invitados?

—¿Y no crees que les sentará mal el hecho de haber cambiado de planes?

Una risa misteriosa y divertida salió de los labios de Renée. Bella la miró por unos momentos escéptica antes de recobrar la compostura.

—No te preocupes, hija mía —comentó, restándole importancia con la mano—, he hablado con ella, está encantada. A parte, no me apetecía ir a Forks, con todos esos sitios húmedos y tanto verde.

—Te recuerdo que allí viviste con papá —refunfuñó mordazmente.

—Razón de más para no ir.

Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido, aún no se podía creer la jugada que le había echo, además, esos ojos brillantes planeaban algo que algo le decía que era ella la protagonista de sus ideas y que no le iban a gustar en absoluto.

Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto y arreglarse; tenía pensado salir hoy puesto que si iba a estar dos semanas sin pisar la calle, al menos hoy debería disfrutar.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, señorita? —preguntó la molesta voz de su madre a sus espaldas.

—A cambiarme —admitió a regañadientes.

—Te recuerdo que estás castigada, no puedes salir.

—¡Pero...!

—Nada de peros, y ahora, te ducharás, vestirás y limpiarás las tres habitaciones vacías; las del segundo piso y la que estás en frente de tu habitación —Bella quiso quejarse; no le apetecía pasarse dos semanas con un molesto invitado frente a su habitación cuando ella _siempre_ había estado viviendo sola en el tercer piso, donde se hallaba su cuarto y el lavabo. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua, sonrió forzadamente y desapareció por las escaleras.

Si se comportaba bien, quizá Renée tuviera compasión de ella y hasta podría dejarla salir alguna noche: esperaría ese día con impaciencia.

Mientras, las curvaturas de los labios de su madre se dibujaron una sonrisa divertida y misteriosa; Bella no sabía lo que le esperaba en esas dos semanas. _Por supuesto que no_.

* * *

_Cuidense!_

**L**ady**G**eminis


End file.
